Remote Wars
by storytwister18
Summary: Derek and Casey fight over the remote...


"De-rek! "Casey screamed, as she found the lime green Jell-O at the end of her bed.

Derek snickered to himself as she screamed, the Jell-O was a nice touch to his last prank, but it still didn't make up for her washing his hockey bag.

Now at practice the guys on the team called him flowers because his gear smelled girly, oh no, he was far from done.

Hmmm what should he do next he thought? Honey in her shampoo, no he had done that, maybe peanut butter in her dance shoes. Now that would be perfect, he smiled.

He walked down stairs into the kitchen but as soon as he walked in Casey stormed in, "De-rek did you have to put Jell-O in my bed," she asked?

"No, did you have to wash my hockey bag", he challenged? "Yes, that was for the good of the ozone layer your hockey bag was causing global warming," she answered.

" Really what about your perfume," Derek asked? "What about it," Casey Scoffed.

"Don't you think it is a bit strong," he laughed. "You can hardly smell it through my clothes, your bag on the other hand could be smelled from a block away De-rek," she screeched.

"Honestly who shrieks anymore, Space-Case?"

"Don't call me that De-rek!"

"Oh you would prefer Klutzilla," Derek asked? "No, jeez Derek why are you in the kitchen anyway," she asked?

"No reason." Derek said blankly.

"What are you planning now Derek," she asked? "I won't deal with anymore pranks from you."

"You won't huh," he laughed. "What exactly do you plan on doing to stop me," he asked?

"Tell mom and George," she said smugly and with a smile.

"You wouldn't," he said through gritted teeth.

"Wouldn't I," Casey smiled at him sweetly.

Derek stormed out of the kitchen, forgetting the peanut butter and slammed himself down into his chair. Then he remembered that Casey was supposed watch some girly dance movie tonight.

He smirked to himself not if I have anything to do with it he thought. As he reached for the remote Casey ran out of the kitchen apparently remembering her movie and that Derek went into the living room. They both grabbed it at the same time, "Give it De-rek," Casey said.

"Why would I do that princess," Derek asked?

"Because I'm watching this, "she answered. "When has that ever stopped me," he chuckled? Derek tugged the remote," just give it," Casey yelled.

"No, I want to watch hockey, "Derek told her.

"There isn't even a game on," she sighed loudly. "That is what TiVo is for princess," he smirked. He tugged harder this time causing Casey to begin a tug of war with the remote and when it slipped out of Derek's hands she ran around the couch.

"Ha, I win," Casey laughed. Then Derek jumped over the couch and grabbed the remote again. "Hey, no fair," Casey yelled, I won.

"Apparently not," Derek laughed. They began tug of war again but this time Casey slipped and fell and brought Derek down with her.

That didn't stop anything they continued to wrestle over the remote and so Casey put her hands over her head to keep it out of Derek's reach. Only then did she realize that Derek was on top of her and the struggle was becoming uncomfortable for her with him pressed against her.

"De-rek! Get off me!" Casey yelled.

"Not until you give me the remote Space-Case," he told her.

Casey started to squirm once again. "Casey stop moving around, "Derek growled. "No, get off me Derek, you jerk," she screamed.

"All this just because I washed your bag I was trying to be nice," Casey told him wiggling trying to get free.

"Space-Case I would advise you to stop wiggling," Derek whispered.

" Oh why is that, so you can steal the remote," she asked?

Then she noticed how close their faces were and how Derek was pressed against her," well," she asked?

"Stop moving Space-Case," Derek said again.

"Don't call me that," Casey yelled.

"If you don't stop moving I'll make you stop," Derek whispered.

"Oh really and just how do you expect to do that Derek," she questioned?

"Like this," and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Casey was shocked and stop squirming to try to figure out what to do, but Derek kept kissing her and she started to kiss him back. When his tongue touched her bottom lip she opened her lips to let him in, the kiss was getting more passionate and when they broke for air it didn't end.

Derek move down to her neck, "you know Space-Case you are an exceptional kisser," Derek mumbled into her neck.

Casey was just starting to catch up; she was kissing Derek in the living room floor with a hockey game playing in the background. "Oh my god," she gasped and started to panic.

Derek realized what was happening and sat up, "why don't we go upstairs to talk princess," he said.

Casey nodded and got up to follow him upstairs instead of turning to the left to go to her room she followed Derek into his. He walked in and sat in his computer chair and left the bed for her, when she sat down she looked up at him.

His hair was messed up from her fingers and his lips were red from her kiss. "Oh my god," she sighed, sensing another panic attack Derek moved to the bed and grabbed her shoulders.

"Casey, calm down it was just a kiss," he lied.

No one ever affected him that way before and doubted any one would again. "No, it wasn't," Casey said quietly, "I think I love you," she said even more quietly.

"What," Derek asked?

"I think I love you," she said louder. "Good because I think I love you too," Derek told her.

She smiled and Derek kissed her again softer than the first time but this kiss meant so much more.

**Review! Please Be gentle though. =] **


End file.
